Qu'est ce que tu veux Dean?
by Eshana-Ash
Summary: " J'ai tout sacrifié pour toi Dean. Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ? " / OS quasi PWP. Lemon très explicite, romantisme dégoulinant. :D


**Titre: **Qu'est ce que tu veux, Dean ?

**Auteur: **Eshana-Ash

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Genre**: Romance, Dean/Castiel

**Rated**: M, Slash explicite :) Lemon.

**Résumé**: " J'ai tout sacrifié pour toi Dean. Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ? "

**Disclaimer: **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils viennent tout droit de l'imagination de Eric Kriple et tout les autres, et sont la propriété de CW si je ne m'abuse. Surtout, je ne fais aucun bénéfices sur cet écrit.

**Spoilers: **Se trouve au niveau des saisons 5-6, pas de spoil... Quasi un PWP.

**Notes**: Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le premier OS d'une série que je vais écrire jusqu'au 9 décembre, en cadeau pour KatrinaCorp. J'espère que ça va vous plaire à tous, mais surtout à toi Nini.. **je t'aime fort 3 **Après, c'est mon premier lemon depuis bien bien longtemps, alors soyez indulgentes..

Bonne lecture, et donnez moi vos avis !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dean était épuisé. Il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait eu une réelle nuit de sommeil, un vrai et bon sommeil réparateur. Il sentait son dos lui crier de s'allonger, tant ses muscles se tétanisaient juste parce qu'il se tenait debout. Soufflant un coup, Dean s'affala dans le canapé miteux qui se trouvait dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

_Au moins on a un canapé... _Pensa-t-il. Fermant les yeux, il essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit, pour se reposer un peu. Mais à peine avait-il réussi à faire taire ses inquiétudes face à l'Apocalypse, et leur destinée à Sammy et lui, que ça arriva encore une fois. Ces yeux bleus, profond, qui semblait le sonder jusqu'à toucher son âme à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui. Sa Voix.. Sa voix, toujours à murmurer son prénom, d'une façon peut-être plus sensuelle qu'il ne le faisait en réalité. Et son corps tout simplement. Ses cheveux toujours en bataille, son cou, ses épaules sur lesquels le trench coat était toujours mal mis, son torse, ses mains... Il avait sa main gravée dans sa chair. Dean frissonna, stoppant le cours de ses pensées avant de devoir prendre une douche froide.

Cas...

Se levant rageusement, il alla se servir un verre d'alcool fort, le plus fort possible pour faire taire tout ce qui bouillonnait en lui, et qu'il ne voulait pas accepter. Tais-toi. Tais-toi.

A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. A chaque fois qu'il croyait ne penser à rien. Chaque nuit. Chaque souffle. Cas.

Ce n'était pas le fait de fantasmer sur un homme qui le gênait, loin de là. Bien qu'il n'ai jamais expérimenté cet aspect de la chose, on pouvait dire en quelque sorte que Dean aimait le plaisir. Tout le plaisir. Certes, le sien se trouvait plus dans un corps plantureux, dans un échange sans conséquence, et surtout sans lendemain. Quelque chose d'un peu mystérieux, où ce qui importait vraiment, c'était le plaisir. Celui de sa partenaire. Le sien. Le leur, pour une nuit.

avec Cas, ça allait au delà de la simple envie physique. Au début, c'était simplement un sentiment de bien-être quand l'Ange était avec lui. Puis il se mit à espérer ses visites, à ne plus vouloir le laisser partir. A avoir peur. Une peur viscérale à chaque fois qu'il le voyait disparaître, sachant qu'il allait se battre. Et si... ?

Un jour, Cas avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Il eut envie de pleurer pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Il voulait toujours plus. _Regarde moi, parle moi, occupe toi de moi, aide moi, réponds moi, suis moi, écoute moi, touche moi. Laisse moi te toucher, te mordre, laisse moi t'apprendre, laisse moi te dire ce que je n'ai jamais dit. Apprends moi. _

Sentant son coeur se serrer, Dean se senti pitoyable assis là, sur ce canapé défoncé, son verre vide à la main. Et comme à chaque instant, il sentait cette colère sourde qui montait en lui. Il jeta son verre au sol, de rage. _" Plus tard. _" Se dit-il, en pensant au nettoyage.

Pourtant il se leva pour aller chercher de quoi ramasser son geste impulsif. Il y eut un bruissement. Il avait pris l'étrange habitude de ne pas se retourner quand il entendait ce son si particulier.

**- Vraiment pas le bon moment, Cas.. **

**- Dean, il fallait que je puisse me reposer quelque part. J'espérais que tu ne sois pas parti depuis notre dernier appel**. Dit l'Ange, parfaitement calme.

- **Ouai ben comme tu peux le constater, je suis encore là**. Répondit Dean, las. il se servit un autre verre, et après en avoir bu une bonne moitié, se retourna enfin vers l'Ange.

- **Putain Cas c'est quoi ça **! hurla-t-il, en constatant la blessure sur le bras de l'Ange, qui semblait particulièrement profonde. **Sérieusement tu sais plus te soigner ou quoi ? **

- **Je te l'ai dit Dean, je dois me reposer. J'ai été frappé par une lame angélique, je dois attendre avant de pouvoir me soigner. **

- **Bordel Cas tu le fais exprès ou quoi **? S'écria Dean ne décolérant pas. **J'y crois pas, en plus d'avoir un frère qui panique, de devoir gérer l'Apocalypse que j'ai plus ou moins, non complètement enclenché, je dois aussi me farcir un ange qui est même pas capable de se battre correctement. Mort t'es plus vraiment utile Cas ! **

Dean sentait tout son corps se contracter, et sa voix était montée crescendo. Son visage n'était que rage, que déception. Que peur.

**- Je ne comprends pas Dean**, s'étonna Castiel. **C'est toi qui est à ma charge, et non l'inverse. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça. **

- **Putain Cas ! Comme si j'avais eu le choix ! Est ce que a un seul moment j'ai eu le choix ? Est ce qu'une putain de fois j'aurais le choix ? Sérieusement, est-ce que c'est comme ça que l'histoire se termine, moi qui accepte, qui me bat contre mon frère, mon frère Cas, pour le tuer ? Qu'est ce que tu fais toi hein ? **

Dean ne pouvait pas décrocher ses yeux de la plaie sur le bras de l'Ange. Qui saignait. Il saignait. Il eut mal. Soudain, celui ci s'approcha de lui, et il semblait à Dean que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle expression sur le visage de l'Ange.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi Dean ? Qu'est ce que je peux t'offrir de plus ? Je t'ai choisi Dean, sans même que tu te rendes compte de ce que cela signifiait pour moi, de ce que je voulais te faire comprendre. Sans te parler de ce que j'ai ressenti pour toi à l'instant où je t'ai trouvé, en Enfers, au moment où j'ai posé ma main sur ton épaule et que je t'ai tiré de la perdition. Toi, Dean. Toujours toi. Qu'est ce que tu veux Dean ? **

Castiel avait attrapé le chasseur par le col, se rapprochant d'un des murs de la chambre. Son souffle était court d'avoir trop crié, et ses yeux reflétaient la totale incompréhension, la douleur dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Soudain, Dean le fit se retourner, et sans dire un mot, le plaqua contre le mur à la tapisserie jaunie. Collant son front à celui de l'Ange, il le fixa quelques instants, avant de céder à ce qu'il souhaitait le plus depuis longtemps déjà. Posant violemment ses lèvres contre celle de l'Ange, il fit s'entrechoquer leurs dents, et s'appuya de tout son long contre le corps de Castiel, passant l'une de ses jambes entre celles de l'autre. la réaction de l'Ange ne se fit pas attendre. Celui ci approfondit leur baiser, passant l'une de ses mains sur le cou de Dean, et l'autre sur ses hanches, le tirant toujours un peu plus contre lui.

Dean cru devenir fou. S'écartant légèrement, il revint vite à l'assaut de cette bouche si tentatrice qu'il désirait embrasser depuis si longtemps. Il refit le contour de ces lèvres avec la langue. Ses mains allèrent se poser dans le dos de l'ange, passant en dessous du trench coat, pour entrer en contact avec la peau de l'Ange. Plus.

Celui ci soupirant de plaisir, Dean en profita pour avoir l'accès à sa bouche, et put découvrir la saveur de son Ange. Jouant avec sa langue, il sentait Castiel l'entremêler avec la sienne.

Dean tremblait. C'était fort, tellement plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Tellement mieux. Tellement bon.

A bout de souffle, il se séparèrent à regret. Dean se fit soudainement plus sérieux, et le visage collé à celui de Castiel, il semblait l'interroger du regard.

**- Dis le. Cas, dis le... **Souffla-t-il.

- **Dean.. **L'ange soupirait encore de plaisir, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion d'embrasser quelqu'un, et surtout, n'ayant jamais pu être aussi proche de Dean.

- **S'il te plait, dis le moi... **Dean se fit doux, suppliant l'ange de répondre à une question qu'il n'avait même pas posée.

**- Je t'aime Dean. **Dit-il simplement. Et Dean sut que c'était le cas, le visage de l'Ange plus expressif que jamais. Et tout explosa en lui. Tout semblait brûler, tout remuait si fort, et quelque chose de nouveau grandissait en lui. L'envie d'exister, l'envie de se battre, l'espoir. Cas. Cas. Cas. Il eut besoin urgent de le sentir contre lui, plus proche encore. Le serrant dans ses bras, il senti toute l'excitation accumulée refaisant surface.

- **Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce moment, comme j'ai attendu ces mots**.. Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'ange, sentant celui ci frémir contre lui. Dean fit lentement glisser le trench coat de Castiel, le laissant tomber au sol. Embrassant son cou avec passion, il semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer des sons que Cas produisait.

- **Je veux t'apprendre Cas... **Défaisant la cravate, il retira à l'Ange sa veste et sa chemise froissée, touchant sa peau, voulant en goûter chaque millimètre. **Tu es si beau... **Souffla-t-il, l'ange à demi nu devant lui.

Castiel ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Dean était partout. Sur sa peau, dans son esprit. Dean, Dean Dean... Toujours appuyé contre le mur, il s'arqua lorsqu'il sentit la main de l'homme frôler pour la première fois son intimité.

**- Ah.. Dean.. **

- **Je veux t'apprendre le plaisir Cas.. **Dit celui ci, défaisant le pantalon de son amant. **Juste toi. Juste moi. Nous. **" Et sans prévenir, il prit en main le membre dressé de l'Ange, et commença à le caresser avec douceur.

**- Dean **! Cria sous la surprise Castiel. **Dean. Ah.. Encore Dean.. **Soupirant d'aise.

Et Dean accéléra ses mouvements, se calant sur les soupirs, guettant chaque mouvement de son ange, pour lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible. Il s'arrêtait parfois sur le frein de sa verge et appuyait légèrement dessus avec son pouce, envoyant des vagues de plaisir dans tout le corps de l'Ange. Celui ci était en état d'abandon complet dans les bras de l'homme, haletant, les joues rougies. Et Dean ne put s'empêcher de se sentir encore plus durcir, lorsqu'il contempla le corps tressaillant de Castiel. Il sentait ses vêtements rêches frotter la peau sensible, et un peu de liquide pré-ejaculatoire s'échappa de lui.

S'attaquant au cou de l'Ange, il le mordit alors qu'il vit les yeux de son ange se brouiller sous le plaisir.

**- Dean je.. Dean ! **Se pressant contre lui, Castiel rejeta la tête en arrière son la force de son tout premier orgasme. C'était si bon... La main du chasseur était encore sur lui, et la chaleur s'en dégageant semblait l'accompagner dans son plaisir. Trop perdu pour s'en rendre compte, il n'y eut que du plaisir lorsque Dean continua ses mouvements très lentement, et en insistant sur certaines zones, prolongeant l'état extatique dans lequel se trouvait Castiel.

Retrouvant le chemin vers les lèvres de Dean, Castiel les lécha, avidement et soupira contre sa bouche.

**- Dean je.. Tu.. J'ai envie de toucher ta peau Dean**, osa-t-il enfin, encore trop timide pour agir sans demander si c'était possible.

**- Cas.. **

Celui ci, après avoir eu un consentement silencieux ôta le peu de vêtements que le chasseur portait, un simple t-shirt noir, et son jean délavé, révélant ainsi l'érection de l'homme. Tout en l'embrassant, Castiel le poussa vers le lit pour l'allonger. Dean se laissait faire, trop heureux de voir son ange prendre des initiatives, tremblant.

**- Oh putain Cas.. Cas... **

Parcourant son corps de ses doigts, Castiel redessinait les formes de Dean, caressant chacun de ses muscles, titillant ses points sensibles. S'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, il fit se frotter leurs virilités, arrachant un cri à Dean. Fier de son action, il alla l'embrasser délicatement, ses mains frôlant son entre jambes. Mordant doucement la peau du cou de Dean, il commença à couvrir son corps de milles baisers, faisant passer sa langue sur la peau, comme s'il souhaitait en apprendre le goût par coeur.

**- Cas.. J'ai tellement envie de toi, **grogna-t-il doucement.

Dean se releva soudainement, ayant besoin de la bouche de son amant contre la sienne, ayant besoin de sa langue jouant avec la sienne, et l'embrassa avec une passion débordante. Le mouvement leur arracha un cri de plaisir à tous les deux, et Dean s'arrêta pour contempler une fois de plus son ange. Le serrant contre lui dans un élan de possessivité, il ne put s'empecher de penser _" Il m'aime, moi.. ". _

- **Dean, s'il te plait... **Susurra Castiel. Dean.. **Est ce que tu voudrais bien.. **

Inversant les rôles, et l'appuyant contre le matelas, Dean alla lécher son cou, et lui murmura la chose qu'il lui faisait peur.

**- Je vais te faire mal.. Je ne veux pas te faire mal, Cas... **Ses sourcils froncés, Dean semblait paniqué.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas Dean.. J'en ai tellement envie. J'ai besoin de toi Dean, de te sentir en moi. **le rassura l'Ange.

- **Ok, je.. Je vais y aller doucement, **dit-il alors, s'aventurant vers l'entrejambe de son ange pour le préparer. Le pénétrant le plus lentement possible, Dean fit bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur de Castiel pour l'habituer à la sensation.

- **Dean !** Castiel ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de sensation, et bougea instinctivement ses hanches, cherchant à ressentir encore plus que ce que Dean lui procurait.

Le chasseur, peu connaisseur du corps d'un homme à ce niveau là, comprit rapidement qu'il avait touché un point sensible, et appuya doucement sur ce qui semblait être une bosse. En retour, l'Ange cria son plaisir, et Dean eut un sourire arrogant. Retirant ses doigts, il se dit qu'il aurait sûrement besoin de lubrifiant.

S'éloignant, il revint rapidement avec son tube à la main, neuf. Castiel le regardait avec incompréhension.

**- Me regarde pas comme ça.. **Dit-il géné. **C'était dans l'éventualité où... Et bien où on se retrouverait dans cette situation.. **Souffla-il, mort de honte.

Castiel le fixa, un sourire immense sur le visage, et Dean se sentit fondre. Jamais il n'avait trouvé le corps d'un homme attirant, mais celui de Cas semblait être un appel à la luxure. S'approchant de lui, il fit glisser sa main contre son torse, le faisant frissonner. Remontant jusqu'à son visage, Dean resta à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, attendant que Castiel le supplie du regard pour l'embrasser.

**- Dean, je veux te sentir.. Viens... **

Attrapant le tube de lubrifiant, Castiel l'ouvrit, et commença à en étaler sur l'érection dressée de Dean, qui grogna de plaisir en sentant cette main sur lui.

Se positionnant correctement, il s'approcha de l'entrejambe de Castiel, lui fixant pour lui demander son consentement.

Et Castiel s'arqua sous lui, son corps tendu vers le sien. Joignant leurs mains, Dean le pénétra d'un coup, profondément.

Il ne bougea plus, le temps que son ange puisse s'habituer à sa présence, et alla l'embrasser pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Il senti celui ci se détendre autour de lui, et son pénis tressaillit sous ses nouvelles sensations, beaucoup plus fortes que tout ce qu'il avait connu.

- **Dean.. Bouge.. **lui demanda finalement Castiel.

Et celui ci ne se fit pas prier, se retirant quasiment entièrement pour mieux se re-enfoncer dans l'intimité de son amant.

Castiel se contractant sous le plaisir, se resserra autour du membre de Dean, qui sentit alors une vague de plaisir intense se répandre dans tout son corps. Il était si étroit...

**- Bordel Cas.. Cas.. C'est tellement bon.. **

Commençant à accélérer le rythme, Dean pensa qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter, tant il était bon de pénétrer son Cas, de l'entendre gémir, de s'accrocher à lui, de sentir son bassin se lever pour aller à sa rencontre. Chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, Castiel se cambrait, et l'encourageait en criant son plaisir, lui demander d'être toujours plus fort, d'aller toujours plus loin. Enfouissant sa tête au creux du cou de l'Ange, Dean se saisit du sexe de Castiel, voulant lui donner encore plus.

**- Dean.. C'est.. Encore.. Dean.. **Incapable d'aligner une phrase, Castiel sentait le plaisir qui montait en lui, se faisant de plus en plus pressant. Dean observait chaque expression de son ange, et lorsqu'il vit ses yeux se voiler de plaisir, il se retira doucement, pour mieux le prendre, s'enfonçant en lui d'un coup puissant. Il entendit Castiel crier son nom, et le senti alors se serrer si fort autour du lui, qu'une vague de plaisir l'emporta, lui donnant un orgasme si puissant qu'il eut l'impression d'être déconnecté pendant quelques instants.

Leurs corps tremblaient encore sous la passion, et ils savouraient ce moment, encore collés l'un à l'autre, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.

Se retirant, et s'allongeant après de Castiel, Dean attira celui ci contre lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se mit à sourire.

**- Pourquoi tu souris Dean **? Demanda Castiel, désemparé.

**- A ton avis ? **Railla l'homme.

**- Tu es fier de toi parce que tu es très doué ? **Demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

**-Que.. Quoi ? Alors comme ça je suis doué hein... Toujours intéressant à savoir que tu as aimé. Mais c'est plus. **Répondit l'homme, enorgueilli.

- **Dean.. Est ce que tu ... Tu m'aimes ? **murmura-t-il.

Comme rien ne venait en retour, Castiel baissa les yeux, et son visage se fit plus triste. Il n'aurait pas du lui poser cette question, surtout connaissant l'homme avec qui il était. Mais sur le moment, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui demander, comme si cela lui brûlait les lèvres.

_Après tout, Dean n'était jamais amoureux de ses conquêtes, _pensa-t-il. L'Ange amorça un geste pour se lever, les larmes aux yeux, lorsque Dean l'attira à lui.

**- Wow wow wow Cas, regarde moi. Tu es mon ange. Le mien. Cas, bien sur que je t'aime idiot ! Reste avec moi ok ? **Lui dit alors Dean.

Aucune honte, pas d'hésitation. Dean aimait, il avait l'occasion de le dire, de lui faire comprendre, et il ne sentit pas gêné pour le moins du monde de mettre ainsi ses sentiments à nu.

**- Oui... **Souffla l'Ange, en se blottissant contre son amour. Oui il resterait.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Et voilà pour mon tout premier OS destiel avec Lemon.. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Normalement je devrais en poster un autre sans aucun rapport la semaine prochaine ! En attendant, venez lire mon autre fic " l'autre possibilité, le choix"_

_Bisous a tous ! _


End file.
